bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nobody Understands Me
'''Nobody Understands Me '''is a song from The Wizard of the Magical Kingdom (Extended Version.) Characters singing- *Gil *Deema *Mr. Grouper *Oona *Molly *Goby *Deema *Olivia Lyrics Gil: "Nobody understands me! Nobody even listens! Nobody wants to help me! Might as well talk to scarecrows! But what about Bubble Puppy?" Deema: "Now now, we're having a crisis!" Gil: "But she's going to call the sheriff!" Mr. Grouper: "Now now, your friends are in a state!" Gil: "You don't understand!" Deema, Oona, and Mr. Grouper: "Later, lad! You'll just have to wait!" Gil: "Nobody understands me!" Deema: "We can't afford to lose Clam." Gil: "My little puppy's in danger!" Mr. Grouper: "You take these outside." Gil: "Should of been born a chicken! Then they'd have pay attention!" Gil swims away. Deema: "Poor little guy, and my sister troubles. Gosh all hemlock - you know, he ought to have somebody to play with." Mr. Grouper: "I know, but we all got to work out our own problems, Deema." Deema: "Yeah." Mr. Grouper: "Gil's got to learn to earn his keep!" Deema: "Mr. Grouper!" Mr. Grouper: "Just saying. Well, come on! I hope we got them in time." Deema: "All right. Help me get these outside." Deema and Mr. Grouper carry stuff outside. Molly, Goby, and Nonny: "(chanting and singing)" Molly: "Help me, you guys! You're stronger than me!" Nonny: "It was scary! I thought as though it's gonna fall on me!" Molly, Goby. and Nonny: "(chanting and singing)" Goby: "Come on, you guys! Give it a shove!" Molly: "Hammer and axe at the ready!" Nonny: "Shoulders and vice!" Goby: "Heavens above!" Nonny: "Gee, it looks mighty unsteady!" Gil: "Somebody has to help me!" Molly: "How does it work anyway?" Goby: "I'll show you." Gil: "Somebody has to listen!" Nonny: "Where's the oilcan?" Gil: "Bubble Puppy's in awful trouble!" Molly: "Yeah, hold on a sec, pal!" Nonny: "What?" Goby: "What is it, mate?" Gil: "She's gonna call the sheriff!" Molly: "Who is, wicked Olivia?" Gil: "Olivia is taking Bubble Puppy! She says she wants to kill him!" Goby: "What happened this time, her cat again?" Gil: "Uh-huh!" Nonny: "Shall we do what we did last time?" Molly: "When we were watering the crops?" Goby: "And turned the hose on Olivia!" Nonny: "Shall we do that again?" Molly: "I'll get you, and that boy, and his little puppy too!" Gil: "It's not funny, you guys! If you play anymore tricks, it will make it worse!" Molly, Goby, and Nonny: "Relax, she's not gonna take him!" Gil: "But, she will!" Goby: "She just wants to give you a fright!" Gil: "No, she means it!" Molly, Goby, and Nonny: "You ought to know who barks worse than her bite!" Molly: "Goby, help me fix this!" Nonny: "Goby, can you help me with this?" Gil: "Nobody even listens! Come on, Bubble Puppy, we're not wanted here!" Gil and Bubble Puppy swim off to Oona. Molly: "But, Gil!" Goby: "Poor little guy, I wish I knew how to help." Nonny: "Yeah, I know what you mean." Goby fixes something. Molly and Nonny: "Whoa!" Goby: "Phew! I fixed it!" After Gil talks to Nonny about Olivia. Goby: "Come on, Nonny, let's get this cleaned up." Nonny: "Okay, Goby." Goby and Nonny swim away chanting and singing. Goby and Nonny: "(chanting and singing)" After Gil talks to Oona about Olivia, he swims outside with Bubble Puppy outside the school. Gil: "You're the only one who really loves me, Bubble Puppy. And gosh there must be some place where we belong, boy. A place where we're not in any trouble, or we're safe when we're... Gil hears someone coming. Gil: "Oh, Jiminy, what was that?" Gil sees Olivia coming. Gil: "It's her! It's Olivia! Quick, hide!" Gil and Bubble Puppy quickly hide in the climbing frame, while Olivia stands in the playground. Olivia: "That nasty little mongrel! That whiny little preschooler! Repulsive little canine, it's time he learnt a lesson!" Bubble Puppy barks and growls at Olivia. Olivia quickly swims away. Gil: "No! No, Bubble Puppy! Bubble Puppy, come back, boy!" Bubble Puppy comes back to Gil. Gil: "I wonder if there is such a place. Do you suppose there is such a place, Bubble Puppy? There must be. There must be somewhere. It's not a place you can get to by a boat or a train. It's far, far away. Behind the moon... beyond the rain..." Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung By Gil Category:Songs Sung By Deema Category:Songs Sung By Oona Category:Songs Sung By Mr. Grouper Category:Songs Sung By Molly Category:Songs Sung By Goby Category:Songs Sung By Nonny